1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vertical hydroponic plant production apparatus and, more particularly, the invention relates to a vertical hydroponic plant production apparatus allowing for vertical hydroponic greenhouse crop production in a fraction of the space necessary for traditional plant production techniques and allowing utilization of vertical surfaces for plant production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional hydroponics has focused primarily on horizontal production techniques and has been subject to major space constraints. Vertical hydroponic applications have either been impractical, expensive to operate, or inefficient. Often these applications utilize some type of growth medium that is heavy when saturated, causing clogging when filled with plant roots, and/or requiring a great deal of maintenance. In addition, conventional technology makes it difficult to allow in-store display of live, growing vegetables and is not conducive to “you-pick” vegetable and herb sales to customers. Little technology exists that allows vertical plant displays that are highly scalable.